Beauty
by ThePushThatComesToShove
Summary: Auron/Braska/Jecht, slash. Possibly OOC, first time writing them As Auron stares at the pyreflies in the Moonflow, he can't help but think that the flashing lights aren't the only beautiful thing he sees. Jecht notices and takes advantage of him.


It really was beautiful. The pyreflies in the Moonflow lit up the night sky brilliantly, reflecting light off the slowly swaying waves.

The lights illuminated the sharp cheekbones of his summoner, highlighting the dark, chestnut hair that brushed against his face softly. His blue eyes seemed lighter in the light, shining a light aquamarine that rivalled even the purest gemstone.

The only thing that had ruined the breath-taking moment was the drunkard that separated him from his best friend.

"Wow, ain't that just the prettiest thing you ever seen," Jecht slurred gruffly, his voice rough from drinking. He gave Braska a wide smile. "Then again, I think that Aur'n here'd rather look at you."

He could feel the blood rise to his face when the summoner leaned over to look at him quizzically. As the embarrassment sunk in with every moment he was forced to look at Braska's eyes, he regretted being so open about his admiration, unaware of the fact that Jecht continued to be so observant even when drunk, perhaps more so.

"Auron?" It was then that the guardian was finally able to look away, focusing his eyes on the waters in front of them. He kept his face carefully straight, refusing to let any emotion show.

"Aww come on, Aur'n," Jecht said, draping an arm around his shoulders. Immediately Auron's shoulders tensed, irritation rising to the surface as the ex-blitz player made himself comfortable. "No need to be shy."

"I would think that there are numerous reasons why I shouldn't be open about..." He trailed off. Why was he even bothering to answer the mad man?

Maybe it was the questioning look Braska was giving him that was truly pressuring him to answer. He swallowed thickly.

Jecht threw up his hands, which really ended up with him spilling a few drops of his drink onto Auron's coat because his other hand was occupied with his stiff shoulder. "You remind me why I usually don't bother with you."

Auron resisted the urge to simply growl at the older man. Instead he craned his neck a few inches forward to glance at Braska's face again. The expressive eyes were still curious, almost intensely so. He could feel the heat rise to his face again.

"Auron..." Braska scooted closer so that Jecht was sandwiched bewteen the summoner and Auron. "It would be... wise to let out your feelings, yes?"

The guardian averted his gaze to the floor, the beauty of the water in front of him forgotten. Always soft and undemanding, that Braska. Beside him, Jecht chugged down a few mouthfuls of his drink and gave him the evil eye.

"I'm with him," Jecht stated, putting the bottle down in front of him.

Auron bit his lip and exhaled slowly through his nose. There was just too much to lose, he couldn't possibly tell them... He shifted his gaze and looked at the two men staring wonderingly at him and bit harder.

"I... There's nothing to talk about, really." Jecht practically glared at him for giving such a pathetic answer, expecting more from the younger man. "It's nothing but a mere distraction from your path, my lord."

"And you're wasting our time by stalling," Jecht replied, one of his eyebrows arched in annoyance. "Just be out with it, Aur'n."

Auron scowled at him, his anger fighting to be withheld. He clenched his eyes shut for a moment, hoping that maybe if he didn't look at them, their eyes would have less impact on his thinking. Instead it merely singled out Braska's inquiring eyes, causing his to snap open.

"He was married," Auron blurted out. As soon as he uttered the words, blood began to rush to his face again. He glared heatedly at Jecht, who merely grinned at him for the same reason he was mad. Auron was not one to show much emotion, and tonight's series of reactions was enough to make up for the whole trip so far.

Jecht snorted, tipping his chin back hazardously. "So what? I'm sure he hasn't had some in years."

Auron spluttered, indignant and still thoroughly embarrassed. "It's not just about sex, Jecht!" Again, he regretted his words, sharply turning his head to stare at the floor.

"Just look at it this way," Jecht said, finally removing his arm to gesture vaguely. Auron was annoyed at how clear his voice was starting to sound, as if he took this seriously. "Braska's a widow, so he's not getting any. There's no way in hell I'm getting back to Zanarkand, so I'm not getting any either, and don't tell me that _you_ were thinking of--"

"I get it," Auron growled. The ex-blitz player shrugged, having said his fill. He took the moment of silence to gauge his summoner's face again, hoping to have appeased him.

Braska was unreadable, a very rare occurrence that baffled the young guardian. He could feel his eyebrows knit together in confusion, trying to figure out the mess of thoughts that were raging in Braska's blue eyes.

"C'mon, Braska, let me just prove m'point." Jecht's voice was slurred again, but now it had a husky undertone to it. Braska's eyes darted to the man beside him and widened when a rough hand grabbed his chin and jerked him towards Jecht's lips.

Something heavy bubbled in his chest and Auron knew that it could only be jealously as he watched his fellow guardian and summoner kiss deeply. Braska's eyes had slid closed, the blue gems hidden under his eyelids. Jecht looked rather pleased by his actions, that familiar smug look etched into his face.

He refused to give in to them and focused his attention on the waning lights in front of him.

Jecht's inhale of breath tempted him to look at them again. With a slight tilt of his head the pair was in his peripheral vision and he was content to stay stoic.

"Hmm, still not giving in, huh," Jecht observed quietly, his breathing shallow and quick. He paused to take a deep breath. "I know you're jealous, Auron, so why don't you just come over here already and--"

Braska leaned over abruptly, interrupting Jecht effectively. Auron would have been relieved if it weren't for the fact that the summoner was giving him an intense look, the blue eyes almost pleading. He thought that maybe he wanted him to join him, to finally be willingly open about something, something that didn't exactly require words or carefully played actions. Just instinctive moves and a loss of inhibitions was all he was asking for and it was all Auron had desperately wanted to give.

He hesitated for a moment, watching as Braska leaned in closer. He whispered his name under his breath, a quiet, almost sensual "Auron", accompanied by the sight of Jecht moving in to mouth at his neck.

He closed the small space of distance between their lips and thought that hopefully it wouldn't hurt as much as he had guessed it would.

* * *

A/N: Okay, if you're wondering why Jecht still drinks and they're at the Moonflow _and_he doesn't think he can get back to Zanarkand, it's cause they're on their way back to Bevelle and the Calm Lands while looping back from Besaid and such. Even thought it is before Macalania, where he admits to being unable to return to Zanarkand, I think that in the sphere on the SS Liki, he was skeptical of Zanarkand being in Spira. This is before they can loop back to Macalania, so it means that he was doubtful about coming home before he recorded the sphere in Macalania.  
See, it does make sense xD


End file.
